Knights and giants
by L. Byron
Summary: Lady Ginny has been kidnaped by giants. Sir Putter and Sir Weasley, with the help of knight temlar severus, try to rescue her
1. Chapter 1

"Giants?" the old king Albus said again, as if not giving credit to the news.

Sir Ron Wesley, son of the baron of Wesley, was kneeling in front of the throne

"I'm afraid so, you majesty. They have taken my sister, lady Ginevra".

The king asked again "And you saw these…giants? Are you sure it wasn't a Viking's raid"

He knew that Britain had been under the attack of the norseman.

Ron doubted for a moment "No, my liege, I did not see them… but some peasants told me what they saw"

The king, who was an educated man, said "You know very well Sir Weasley how superstitious these people are…perhaps they are just exaggerating"

Ron replied "I have thought that also, my lord, but still my sister was taken by someone. The peasants showed me the direction they took"

The king stared at him and then at Sir Potter, who was also kneeling.

"And you, Sir Potter, do you want to participate on this dangerous quest?"

The baron Harry Potter, who had been appointed by the king as his successor to the throne as he was childless, said

"Yes your majesty, the fair lady Ginevra is my Betrothed" He looked at the red haired knight and added "And even if she weren't, Ronald is my friend"

"Very well" the king said. He was about to continue, but a voice, with a foreign accent, spoke

"May I have a word, my lord" said a dark figure that was behind the king's throne. Sir Potter and sir weasley didn't recognize him. His dark looks, very uncommon in Britain, and his accent, denoted that he came from distant lands

"I would like to go on this quest" The dark man said.

The King stared at him and said "Ambassador Severus, I don't want to put the pope's emissary in danger"

Severus bowed in respect and replied, his face showing his roman determination.

"My lord, I have been travelling all around the world making penitence for the sins of my youth. Long ago I took an oath in the templar's order. It's my duty to protect and safeguard the helpless"

The king stared at him for a long time

"Very well" he stared at Ron and asked "When will you start the journey"

Ron answered "Tomorrow my lord"


	2. Avalon

The next day, the two nobles and the knight travelled in silence most of the way. Harry and Ronald were curious to find out more of their companion. Templar knights were known all over Christendom, even in the remote island of Britain, but their grim companion spoke very little, and nothing of his personal life.

Still, they learned that he was from Rome and had been in the last few years in the lands of the moors

"So, you have been in Jerusalem?" asked an impressed Harry "What was it like?"

Severus answered "it was beautiful, like a pearl in the middle of the desert"

He stared at them both and said "Life in the desert is harsh and lonely, but the nights are beautiful; I have never seen so many stars. You could almost hear the voice of God in the desert's immensity.

They entered the lands of the malfoys. Lucius Malfoy, the richiest Baron in the kingdom, was not a friend of the Potter family. Both houses have had their differences for a long time. Fortunately they encountered no one.

When they finally reached their destination, the forest the peasants said the giant came from, the travelers dismounted and looked at it. A mist covered most of the forest, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

As there were no roads inside the forest, they decided to leave their horses on a nearby farm, and explore on foot.

"Horses are noisy" Severus said "And we must be quiet and stealthy…we don't know what await us there"

Harry stared at him with incredulity and asked "Don't tell me, sir Knight, that you believe that tale of giants… surely there must be a band of robbers" his face paled for a moment "Or worst…Heathen Vikings"

Snape's expression remained neutral and answered "I'm no fool Baron, nor do I believe in dragons or any nonsense, but if I have learned something in my travels is that we must be cautious"

They made their way into the forest with caution, but found nothing strange nor any tracks. They were about to give up on their search in the forest and look for more clues elsewhere, but suddenly a mist, that seemed to be moving very fast, as if it were alive, covered them.

"I can't see anything" exclaimed in alarm Sir Potter.

Just then, as soon as it had come, it vanished.

For a moment the three travellers looked at each other and their surroundings

"What the?" Ron exclaimed.

They were still in a forest, but it was very different from the forest they were. The trees were as tall as mountains. It wasn't as dark and cold like the forests of Britain and northern Europe. There was also something different in the air, but they could no place what it was.

Snape put a finger on his lips, indicating to the others to be quiet, and whispered "I don'tknow what had just happened, but now we must be extremely careful…who knows what lurks in this strange forest".

As if answering, the three travellers heard a low growl coming from behind them. Loud footsteps could be heard and then a giant creature appeared.

"Saint Michael help me" Snape whispered as he unsheathed his sword.

Meanwhile, not far from there.

"I just can't believe I had been assigned to go with her" Hermione fumed as she saw the black haired girl at her side.

Pansy was getting bored as Hermione ignored her. Every time she made fun of her, Hermione would simply stare at her with annoyance "That, know it all, is no fun"

She was about to try another prank, but then she sensed something

"Did you heard something" Pansy asked

Hermione was about to reply, thinking it was just another prank, but then she heard it to, a faint sound.

"It's coming from that way" Hermione said, "Perhaps it's a troll"

Pansy's face showed disgust "Horrible little creatures".

Hermione made her a sign to be quiet, and they both approached slowly and silently.

Finally, using the cover of the trees, they came to a small clearing. What they saw left them speechless.

There was indeed a troll, but it wasn't the ugly creature what caught their attention. Three small creatures stood there fighting with the troll.


	3. The mythical humans

The three warriors waited with the swords raised. Their faces not showing the fear they felt

They were surprised when the ugly creature spoke with a guttural sound

"What kind of gnomes are you?"

"Gnomes?" asked Harry, but he was interrupted by Snape

"We don't want trouble; just let us pass.

The creature laughed and said "Why should I let you go… you are all going to be my dinner"

With that, the creature attacked.

The travellers found that the troll was big and strong but clumsy and slow.

The troll, being the biggest creature in this forest, had no natural enemies. He was accustomed to see his prey run away. Now, to his surprise, this prey fought back. Soon, he found out that those strange shining "sticks" were very dangerous

The strangers, especially the dark haired one, showed their expertise and experience in combat. They came from a harsher and more dangerous world, and this was shown by the intensity of their attack.

At first, Hermione and Pansy were going to intervene and "save" those little creatures. They have heard from the Gnomes and other creatures that this part of the forest was being terrorized by a Troll, and they guessed this was it.

They stopped when they realized that these creatures needed no saving, and found themselves dumbstruck by their display. The magical realm was mostly a peaceful world, save for the occasional troll attack on the smaller magical races, so there were no weapons of any kind save for the magic itself.

At first glimpse they had thought they were gnomes, as they were the only humanoid race in their world besides their own kind, but as they watched more carefully, they noticed that these being were quite different. Leaner and without the long beards Gnomes had. They clothing was also different. These creatures wore dark clothes and capes designed for the harsh clime of Northern Europe and filled with strange symbols.

Soon the troll fell to the ground, weakened by the loss of blood for the many sword wounds on his body. Harry approached the creature with caution and delivered the killing strike.

His two companions approached him while gasping by the effort.

Hermione was watching the scene with calm, but her companion was more impulsive

"What are you doing?" Hermione said as she put a hand on Pansy's shoulder when she noticed the other girl attempted to get closer.

Pansy smiled mischievously at her "What do you think? I want to look at them closer, and hold them in my hands"

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't want to scare them, but she also wanted to hold one of the cute little creatures.

"Alright" she whispered, but please let's try not to scare them away.

Pansy didn't answer, she simply walked into the clearing.

"Ambassador Severus" asked harry with alarm "What is wrong?"

Harry noticed how the templar stood rigid and his face was filled with fear. Both he and Ron turned to see what had scared the knight. He didn't look that scared when they were attacked by the monster.

"Dear Lord" Ron whispered.

Despite their small size, Hermione noticed the fear in their faces

"Great" she said to pansy "I knew they would be scared"

Pansy only giggled "But they look so cute"

She went to her knees and reached out with her hand.

Severus was an experienced warrior. He knew when to fight and when to retreat. And this time he knew they stood no chance if they decided to fight

"Lower your weapon" he whispered to Ron that was beginning to grab his sword

Unlike the monster, these two "Maidens" looked human. Besides their size, only their pointy ears were the only difference from humans. They didn't look aggressive, and one of them was even smiling.

When the black haired "maiden" reached out to them, he didn't want to take the risk to find out if their intentions were noble.

"Run" he whispered to the others.

"What the?" said Pansy when the three creatures ran ways towards the woods.

Unfortunately for them, Hermione had guessed that they would react in such a way, and she moved fast to stand on their escape route.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron, his body trembling with fear, as they were between the two giants.

The brown haired giant sat on the ground, her face filled with sympathy. She said something calmly, as if trying to ease their fear, but they didn't understand her words.

"We are not going to hurt you" Hermione said, but she noticed that they didn't understand a word. The dark haired one spoke, his voice sounded calm but it was obvious that he was doing his best effort to stay calm.

"They don't understand our language" Hermione said to Pansy "I will have to use a spell to understand"

Pansy, who barely contained herself as she wanted to hold them, agreed

"What is she doing?" Harry asked when the brown haired giant closed her eyes and began chanting a strange tune.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at them

"I'm sorry we scared you"

The three travellers looked confused. A moment ago she spoke in a strange language, but now she was speaking in perfect English.

"Please don't be afraid" said the other girl. She extended her hand slowly and lightly touched Harry, who just flinched at her touch

Hermione put her hand on the ground with her palm extended. Severus hesitated for a moment, but then "If they wanted, they would have killed us by now" he thought, and then walked slowly into her hand.

The giant smiled and brought him to eye level. At the same time Pansy had done the same and now had the other two in her hands.

Now that she could see him so close, she marvelled with every small detail. Unlike the others who wore dark clothes, this one wore white clothing and a white cape, with a strange red symbol on them.

Her kind was blessed with immortality and they stopped aging when they had the appearance of early 20's. Severus, being in his late 30's had a strange appearance, but she didn't find it unpleasant. It gave him a dignified look. His dark Mediterranean looks were also strange to her.

Hermione asked softly "What are you? I have never seen creatures such as you"

"What are we?" said severus as he heard the question "We are humans…what else would we be?"

Both Hermione and Pansy seemed shocked by this

"Y..you mean humans are real…I thought they were only a myth" Hermione added.

Snape replied "Well, I thought Giants were also a myth"


	4. In the castle

Author's notes. I'm basing the race of giants in some elements of Tolkien's elves. They are immortal. They age very slow, 100 years would be the same as 1 human year. They stop aging when they are 2100 years, with the appearance of a 21 year old human. Hogwarts exist in my story as the school where giants learn to control their magic, but only two houses are in this story. slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm making tunks, luna and cedric of the same class as Hermione and Pansy

Hermione and pansy put them on the ground between them. They now seemed more calm, but there was still a little fear in their eyes

"Giants?" said Hermione "We are not giants…you are little"

Pansy giggled "Little but cute"

Harry blushed with indignation "Cute…I'm a baron and a warrior" he thought

"We are not little" Severus said "Where we come from we are normal sized"

Now calm, Severus regained his formal attitude, and using his experience as a diplomat he said

"May I ask your names, fair ladies?"

Both giants blushed as they have never been call that way before. Their society was a simple one. There weren't things such as titles "except for the king and queen" and relations were much simpler

"My name is Pansy parkinson and she is Hermione Granger" Pansy replied "We are both students of Hogwarts, where our race learn to use magic"

She and Hermione spent four minutes each telling about their personal lives. They explained that they were students of magic in a place called Hogwarts, and that their teacher has sent them to the forest to gather some plants. Living in a peaceful world meant to be totally open to strangers. The three travellers found that odd.

Severus bowed his head "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance" he said and proceeded to introduce himself and his companions.

"I'm severus Snape"

He pointed to his companions and said "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley"

Accustomed to live in turbulent times, where secrecy was needed, they simply said their names and nothing more about themselves. They didn't want to reveal much about themselves to strangers.

After introductions were made, Harry asked.

"Where are we?…We were in a different forest on a quest, when suddenly a strange mist covered us. When the mist was gone we found ourselves in this forest"

Hermione listened with interest and answered "You are in the kingdom of Avalon. This is the forest of twilight, the edge of our world"

"The edge of your world" Severus asked with confusion

"Yes" replied Hermione "Beyond the forest is the gray wall that goes from the earth to the heavens…Nothing lies beyond it".

Pansy added with excitement "I can believe you are actually humans…I can only assume that there was a powerful magic that brought you here. Both the human and the magical realm are not supposed to mix; at least that's what the old legends tell"

Hermione explained

"The old legends say that when the creator made this world, he made it with two different realms. One was the world of magic, the other the human world. Of course most think that is merely child's tales"

She smiled at them and added "Now I see that humans are real…is it true that there is no magic in your realm?"

Harry answered, still a little confused by this revelations

"No there isn't any as far as I know"

Then his face turned seriously and said "My ladies, would you be so kind to give us information about a delicate matter"

Half an hour later, when they explained their quest, Pansy asked

"And you think it was one of my people who "Kidnapped" your sister?"

Ron answered "I'm not really sure, but the peasants used the word giant"

Hermione seemed to think about this and said "You are probably right..Only my people have enough magical power to create a spell that would allow formation of a "bridge" between the two realms"

She looked ashamed for what she was about to say and added "Besides, Gnomes are often used as toys by some of us. I wouldn't be surprised if one of us decided to do the same thing with a human" she stared at Pansy.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…I haven't done that since I was 1345 years old"

Noticing the stares the humans were giving her, she added "We don't threat them badly. They do, in fact, enjoy playing with us, and we always return them to their families"

Hermione thought for a moment and then said

"If you wish, we could take you back with us to our school. We can give you shelter and food, and help you in any way we can"

The three travellers spoke among them for a moment; the giants could hardly discern what they said

Finally Severus looked up and said

"We accept your kind offer, my ladies…It seems we don't have any choice on the matter as this is a world unknown to us"

He took a moment and continued "I have only a favour to ask…try not to show us to any of your kind. We desire to keep this matter in private"

Both girls smiled and Hermione laid down her hand

"Ready to go?"

Hermione and pansy hid them in a small recipient they were using to collect plants. Pansy had agreed to let Hermione kept them hidden in her room.

Hidden in the plants, the humans could see what was happening outside and heard the conversations. They gasped in shock at the size and magnificence of Hogwarts when the girls left the woods and the castle appeared in the distance

As Hermione entered the castle, she wanted to go right to her room and hide the little people, but she saw Luna, Tonks and Cedric waiting for her

"Where have you been?" Luna Lovegood said "We have been looking for you"

Tonks added with excitement, her regular brown hair turned a shade of pink "We have something to tell you"

Then they both noticed who was at Hermione's side

"You were with Pansy?" asked Luna, her eyes wide open

Pansy said with indignation "Hey…I'm standing right here"

Hermione rolled her eyes and explained "Professor Mors sent us to the forest to gather some plants"

Hermione was getting impatient to go to her room "So, what is it?"

Cedric said "Princess Bellatrix has come to the castle…she has brought a very strange gift to her little sister Helvetica"

He took a pause to let the effect of his words sink in

"A human" he said "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Both Hermione and pansy said. Hermione could only imagine what the three humans were feeling inside their hiding spot"

"Yeah" Tonks added "The human is a red haired girl. She is so little and cute. Right now almost all the students are in the main hall looking at her"

Luna smiled and said "At first we all thought it was just another gnome" she stared at Tunks, who was Bellatrix and Helvetica's cousin, and added "You know how the blacks are found of gnome hunting"

Tonks hair turned bright red "Not all of us…and even Bellatrix is kind to them…she just is a little playful, that's all"

Luna continued "Anyway, soon it was obvious that the little thing was not a gnome…Too slender and pretty to be one. Her clothing is also very strange and her behaviour is odd"

Hermione said "I want to see her"

She and Pansy fallowed her friends towards the main hall and saw that everyone was around a table.

They saw Bellatrix talking to her younger sister. Helvetica, a girl of 1487 years of age, with dark brown hair and green eyes, was holding with care a little figure. Hermione and pansy noticed the resemblance she had with Ronald

"Please" the little red head begged, tears on her face "Just let me go"

Helvetica looked at her with pity "Aww, you poor thing…I promise I will take good care of you".

Bellatrix kneeled so her face would be in front of Ginny

"Please don't cry" she said softly, trying to calm the terrified human "My little sister is a good girl. You don't have to worry about anything

She was about to continue, when a scream was heard.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE" Ron screamed as he jumped out of his hiding place

"Fool of a boy" Severus thought to himself, before he also came out after Harry. There was no point in hiding their presence anymore.

Hermione looked at them with wide eyes.

For a moment, silence filled the room, but soon the whisperers began

"Look" Helvetica said "More toys for me"

Ron exclaimed, so everyone present could heard him

"Release my sister at once. We have travelled a long way from our world to find her"

"Sister?" Bellatrix said with her eyes wide open. She sat on a nearby chair to take a better look at them

"You are dressed different from the others" she said after taking a good look at them

"Others?" Severus asked

Bellatrix explained

"I was practicing a new spell I found in an old book…when I finished, I found myself in a strange dark forest. After a while I heard some noises and I went in the direction it was coming from. When I reached the edge of the forest, I saw in the distance these little creatures. At first I thought they were gnomes and went out of the woods to talk to them"

She stared at the small human her sister was holding "They all ran way screaming, except for her. When I approached she was just laying on the ground, trembling in fear"

She turned to face Ron and said "I picked her up and when I looked closer I found out, to my surprise that she was a human, not a gnome…I tried to calm her, she just kept repeating "giant, giant, giant", as if in shock…That's when I decided to head back to the forest and use the spell again"

She stared at all three of them and blushed "It seems a little of the magic I used to create the link between the two realms is still active"

Severus approached and stood at Ron's side

"So this has all been a misunderstanding…Now that it all has been explained, you can take us back to our world"

"I'm afraid is not that simple" Bellatrix said "I have already given her as a gift to my sister…I'm afraid is up to Helvetica to decide if she wants to release her or not"

"What?" both Harry and Ron exclaimed with indignation, Severus remained calm, his expression grim

Hermione interceded

"Gifts are very powerful on this world…it creates a bond that can't be broken until the receiver of the gift wills so" She stared at them and added "You can't take her away from Helvetica by any means".

Ron's face was now red with anger, but Snape put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, so no one could hear, save for potter

"Anger will lead us to nothing, and we can't win her back by force…we have to be smart"

Ron calmed a little

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Severus addressed Helvetica this time "A service perhaps in exchange for the girl"

Helvetica seemed to consider his proposition. It didn't escape him that she was looking at them with greed in her eyes

"Are you willing to do anything to set her free? No matter the cost" she said to Ron

Ron answered firmly "Yes"

"Very well…in two days you will be faced with some tests" she took moment to see how the little creature reacted to her words. She noticed that, unlike the gnomes and other magical creatures, the human didn't show any emotion

Smiling she continued "If you pass them, then I will release your sister"

Ron listened to what this brat was saying and answered with barely controlled anger "What happens if I fail"

"If I win" said the teen, her smile growing "You will remain here as my toy" she leaned down, until her face was mere inches from him and added "Don't worry…I'm not evil and I will take good care of you".

She then looked at her two companions and added "Your friends can participate too…If any of you can pass the tests, then I will let you go, but if none passes.. well, I think you know the answer"

Ron and Harry answered without thinking

"We will meet in two days..giant" Ron answered with pride and went back to the small recipient

"What of you?" the girl stared at Snape

For a moment he remained silent as there was a struggle in his mind. As a knight, he was bound by an oath to always seek justice and protect the helpless, however his rational mind was telling him that whatever the test were, they had very little chance to succeed"

Finally he made his decision "I don't have a choice but to help my companions" with that he turned and went to join them.

Hermione was looking at them with wide eyes

"Well, there is no point in keeping them hid" Pansy said to her.

They looked around and saw that their fellow students were smiling in anticipation. They all thought humans as mere "play partners". Simple creatures like gnomes. None knew what humans were really capable. Both girls had seen them fighting the troll and they knew otherwise.

"I.. I will see you later" pansy said to Hermione and left

Hermione didn't wait for her friends, who were very curious about the humans, and went to her room in a hurry

The next day, Hermione received some visitors

"They want privacy" Hermione said defensively "They told me that they wanted to prepare"

"But Hermione" Tonks insisted "We just want to see them"

Cedric laughed "You put them in that doll house?"

"Is not a doll house" Hermione replied angrily "Is my class project" she said pointing to it

"Whatever" Cedric replied "still is a doll house"

Luna said "I still don't know why you are so angry about it..many students have received gnomes as gifts before, and you know they always return them"

Hermione didn't say anything she knew that they wouldn't believe her if she told them that humans were not like gnomes.

Gnomes were simpler playful creatures who enjoyed playing with others. Humans were more complex creatures, and she doubted they liked to be thought as mere "toys"

Someone called at the door and Hermione stood up to answer.

Hermione was surprised when she saw who was at the door. Pansy was there, as well as Helvetica and her older sister Bellatrix, who was holding a small fountain filled with water

"We have come to ask a favour" said Pansy

Moments later

"This spell" Helvetica explained "Will shows us what they have been doing in the past few hours...well, not everything, but the most important events…unfortunately it only works if we are close to the events".

Luna asked "What if they have only been sleeping?"

Helvetica answered "Then, the fountain will show us nothing"

"You know we still have one day before the tests" Hermione said "So why do you want to know what they have been doing in the past hours?"

"Hey, I simply want to know how what my new toys have been up to" said the girl as she smiled with mischief

"As a member of the royal family I could give her permission" Bellatrix said with a smile, but as a former Slytherin I want to respect the rules of Hogwarts" She stared at Pansy and said "You are new leader of the house of _Slytherin_, you should give your permission to my little sister"

"I don't know…I don't think that is right" said Hermione

Her expression turned serious "You all must think this is a joke to them, right?…. That in privacy, they will be laughing at their acting?"

"Oh come on" said Helvetica "I know they are all acting…they are just like gnomes who enjoy these games as we do" she made a fake evil voice "I am the big bad giant and you are all going to be mine"

Pansy added "I'm with Hermione on this one" she confessed and smiled at Hermione, but then added

"But aren't you a little bit curious…They hadn't said anything about themselves". She stared at her _Slytherin_ companion and said "Do it"

Helvetica smiled at Pansy's approval and chanted the few words.

Bellatrix and the small group of students gathered around the fountain to see. Soon the clear water showed them what the humans were doing.

"I know it was rash" Ron said to severus, who was looking at him with disapproval "But she is my sister…It would be an affront to my honour if I don't try to rescue her"

Severus sighed and said

"I know you are not a fool Baron, and you do have experience in combat fighting the Vikings" he took a moment to think what he was going to say and added

"I'm pretty sure you know that we don't stand a chance against her…Even without their magic, her size alone is enough"

Ron answered "I know that ambasador, but you, as a knight, must know that one must fight injustice, even if the odds are against you…With God's help I will win, just as David defeated Goliath"

Severus seemed resigned, and then he stared at Harry and added "And you, sir Potter…you are the heir to the throne of England…you can't put yourself at risk….You know very well that if King albus dies without an heir, that would very well lead to civil war, and the door open for a full Viking invasion"

Harry seemed determined "Lady Ginevra is my betrothed…As a man of honour I must do this"

He looked doubtful for what he was about to say next

"Ambassador severus, for a long time we both have wanted to receive the rank as knights. Perhaps you would do us the honour"

Severus seemed surprise by this… generally only nobles that decided to retire from public and civil life would take that path. To leave everything behind and live a life on the road in the service of justice

"Do you promise to uphold your oaths as future king and Baron" he looked at them very seriously

"Yes" both Harry and Ron said firmly

Ron added "It will give us moral strength to face what's to come"

Severus simply said "I can't make you Templar knights as myself…that requires months of preparation. However I will bestow upon you the rank of Knight…Do you know the ritual?"

When both boys assented with their heads, Severus added "Very well, lay on the ground backwards, with your arms stretched" he looked out the window and the sun was just setting "It's fortunate that night is just beginning…you must spend all night on that position praying to God. I shall take you oaths after the first rays of the sun" He looked at boys one last time and said "See you in 10 hours". With that he left the boys and went to bed. The boys were now on the floor, their eyes closed.

The image changed to what happened ten hours later.

All the students gasped when they saw Severus wearing his templar clothes for the first time. A white tunic and a cape, with a red cross painted in it. Ron and Harry were standing in front of him.

Severus first took Ron's oath.

"KNEEL" He exclaimed with great authority and Ron obeyed

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath.

He then slapped Ron with great force, even drawing blood from his lips

"And that's so you remember it" He went down and grabbed Ron by the shoulders

"Arise a Knight, Sir Ron of Weasley" he exclaimed again. The students could see there was a fire in ron's eyes.

Severus then repeated the same thing to Harry.

When the new knights stood up, Snape said "Now, repeat after me.. A knight is sworn to valour, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his word speaks only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked".

When the small ceremony was over, Snape told them "You should go and rest now…you are going to need your strength for what's to come"

Harry asked "And what are you going to do?"

Severus smiled and answered "I am going to organise my thought…I may write a verse of our adventures….perhaps that way we will be remembered for the future generations"

Ron said excited "A tale of glory and honour. I like that"

He seemed doubtful for a moment and asked "Do you think we will be remembered?"

He blushed a little and said "No…that is a dumb question"

Snape smiled slightly and said "Is not dumb, not at all"

He approached Ron and added

"We, as mortal men, are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone and wonder who we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?"

Harry heard the conversation with interest, he added "Perhaps we will be remembered, but that does not compare to immortality" he took a breath and continued "I just can't believe they are immortals" harry said, still not giving credit to what Hermione and Pansy have told them. Gnomes were mortal just like humans, but they lived longer lifespans. "They are just like the lord's angels" Harry said again

"Mortality is a gift" Severus replied, he went closer to them and whispered, as if he was going to reveal a secret "I will tell you a secret, something they don't teach in churches" he took a moment. All the students waited expectantly

"**The angels envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. An angel will never experience the passion of our short lives"**

There was only silence when the fountain showed the last images.

Hermione was surprised by what she saw. The words, the rituals and the titles. All that talk of civil war, Viking attacks, knights, spoke volumes of a complex world with their own institutions, history and rules.

The fact that they hid their true identities only added more mystery to them


End file.
